


Astral Lovers

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana checks on Astra. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astral Lovers

Romana, before she regenerated, had gone to visit Astra and her, presumed to be, husband. She had been shocked to find that he was gone, Astra was once more under someone else's thumb and was clearly saddened by the fact. She had faced off with the man, chasing him from the world once and for all and returned to find Astra alone in her quarters, clearly shivering. 

"Astra...."

She had moved to settle close to the other woman, her touch soft on Astra's cheek, brushing a few stray tears away. 

"What happened?"

"I....don't really know."

"Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Then whatever happened can be fixed."

Astra smiled and nodded. Romana smiled softly, stroking Astra's cheek gently. 

"Do you still want to rule?"

"Yes."

"Good, then we'll start by reminding people why you are the right choice for leader..."

A pause then. 

"Right after I'm sure you're good and relaxed."


End file.
